Growlithe
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= / |dexgalar=070 |evointo=Arcanine |gen=Generation I |species=Puppy Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Fire |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=41.9 lbs. |metweight=19.0 kg |ability=Intimidate Flash Fire |dw=Justified |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= }} Growlithe (Japanese: ガーディ Gaadi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology This Pokémon resembles a puppy. It has bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. There are no gender differences. Much like Vulpix, its shiny form is a yellow/golden color. Natural abilities Growlithe can have the abilities Flash Fire and Intimidate. Flash Fire raises Growlithe's Attack if it is hit by a -type move. Intimidate decreases the Attack of its opponent when it is put in battle. Naturally loyal and protective, if it is improperly trained, it often bites without warning or unprovoked. Evolution Growlithe evolves into Arcanine by use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 058 |rbspr = RB 058 front.png |yspr = Y 058 front.png |grnspr = GR 058 front.png |gldspr = G 058 front.png |gldsprs = G 058 front S.png |slvspr = S 058 front.png |slvsprs = S 058 front S.png |cryspr = C 058 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 058 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 058 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 058 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 058 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 058 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 058 front S.png |dpspr = DP 058 front.png |dpsprs = DP 058 front S.png |ptspr = DP 058 front.png |ptsprs = DP 058 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 058 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 058 front S.png |bwspr = Growlithe BW.gif |b2w2spr = Growlithe BW.gif |xyspr = Growlithe XY.gif |xysprs = Growlithe Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Growlithe XY.gif |orassprs = Growlithe Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Growlithe Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Growlithe Back Shiny XY.gif |Iback = GrowlitheGenI_Back.png |IIback = II 058 back.png |IIbacks = II 058 back S.png |IIIback = III 058 back.png |IIIbacks = III 058 back S.png |IVback = IV 058 back.png |IVbacks = IV 058 back S.png }} Appearances Anime Lara Laramie has a Growlithe who guards at her home within the Safari Zone in the episode The Flame Pokémon-athon! while James from Team Rocket also owns a Growlithe nicknamed Growlie which is his very first Pokémon and lives at his estate with his unnamed parents and his butler Hopkins in its debut episode Holy Matrimony! where Ash and the others open the doghouse to release Growlie to rescue his master from Jessiebelle's upbringing. Growlie's final appearance is in The Treasure is All Mine! where his summer estate butler, Sebastian explains to Ash and the group about Growlie who lives in the summer estate for a day and also the one who exposes James' disguise. A multiple of Growlithe are also used by Officer Jenny from Season 1 until Season 5. Trivia *Strangely, Growlithe does not learn Growl in the games. *Its name in Pokémon Red and Blue's beta version was Flamie. Origin Due to being a canine with a slightly lion-like appearance, Arcanine is likely based on the Shisa, a traditional Ryukyuan decoration from Okinawan mythology that resembles a cross between a lion and a dog. It may also be inspired by the Haetae, a fire-eating dog in Japanese mythology that has the appearance of a lion and/or tiger. It's stripes and overall coloration are based off of tigers. Etymology Growlithe's name is derived from the words "growl", because it will growl at its enemies, and "lithe", which refers to its readily bent posture before it attacks. Gallery 058Growlithe_OS_anime.png 058Growlithe_OS_anime_2.png 058Growlithe_AG_anime.png 058Growlithe_Dream.png 058Growlithe_Pokemon_Stadium.png 058Growlithe Pokémon HOME.png Growlithe-GO.png Growlithe GO Shiny.png it:Growlithe Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon